hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
State of Victoria
The State of Victoria {ビクトリア州'}' is a fan made character for Hetalia. He represents The Australian State of Victoria. His human name is Oliver Kelly {オリバー ・ ケリー'}. '''This OC was created by BiBitheLucario / The-Fifth-Aussie on DeviantART and only I, BiBi, can edit this page. '''Apperance' Victoria is a caucasian boy with blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and freckles that represent the Great Diving Range. He has the appearance of a fit 15 year old boy. Oliver has various burns on him from the many bushfires the state has had and cuts from The Eureka Stockade and Gallipoli. He also has 42 freckles on the top of his back {To represent the 42 Islands of Vic} {Referance} {Gallery of Art done by other artists} Personality Victoria is a peaceful and responsible person. He's also athletic and strong due to the experiences he had as a convict, miner etc. He's also a HUGE footy fan {The only stereotype I know for this state}. Oliver also has a love of basketball, soccer, cricket, netball and horseracing {Sport is a big part of Victorian Culture}, as well as visual, musical and performing arts. Victoria likes to hang out in the countryside and enjoy the moments he gets there. {Official Bio} State Information Official State Name: The State of Victoria Capital: Melbourne Nicknames: The Garden State Motto: Peace and Prosperity National Colours: Navy Blue, White and Silver National Animals: Leadbeater's possum Helmeted Honeyeater Weedy Seadragon Flag: {http://sta.sh/0zqddmhpydn} Coat of Arms: {http://sta.sh/0xbmqqdvlj7} Map: {http://sta.sh/01pc0bzyrzfr} Mineral: Gold Floral: Pink Health Languages Spoken: English, Italian, Greek, Mandarin, Vietnamese, Cantonese, Arabic, Turkish, Hindu, Punjabi & Tagalog Main Religion: Roman Catholic Government: A constitutional monarchy Governor: Linda Dessau Premier: Daniel Andrews A'Human Information' Name: Oliver Kelly Meaning: Oliver is the most popular boys' name in Victoria and Kelly named after bushranger Ned Kelly. Age Appearance: 15 {5th Eldest State} Sexuality: Heteroflexable Gender: Male Biological Gender/Sex: Male Pronouns: Cisgender {He/Him pronouns} Birthday: 1 July 1851 {The day Victoria became seperate from New South Wales} Relationship Status: Single but crushing Description: Shaggy, neat medium brown hair. Greyish, Blue eyes. Freckles that cover his nose & cheeks {Represents the Great Diving Range, NSW and QLD have them too} and light Caucasian skin. 42 freckles on the top of his back to represent the 42 islands of Vic Scars, Tattoos etc: Burn scars from The Victorian Bushfires, scars from the Euerka Stockade and Gallipoli Height: 5' 6 Weight: 65 kg {143 lb} Romantic Interest: South Australia {Amelia Finniss} | One sided due to SA treating him like a sport rival Realtionships Australia {Logan Ranger} Despite his rowdy and loud behaviour, Victoria gets kinda along with him but not really by choice. While Victoria prefers peace and quiet, Australia's an outgoing bastard. They can't interact much since Aussie has to talk care of the country and go to world meetings. Tasmania {Charlotte Lyons} Tasmania and Victoria have an interesting relationship. They don't interact which since Tassie is isolated from most of mainland Australia, same as Kangaroo Island. They only interactions they have are cricket matches, agricultural trades and state meetings. New South Wales {William Foskett} Victoria always had a rocky relationship with his 'older brother' NSW. He started of being apart of NSW until 1851. After gold was discovered people everywhere came and Oliver grew in size and population. William got jealous that someone like Oliver, at so young, became so popular. NSW & him argued at lot and espacially over which of their capitals would be the capital of Australia. Their rivalry has died down, it's more awkward for them to speak without starting an argument. Australian Capital Territory {Ella Gilliard} Ella is the youngest of her siblings and most of them take care of her. Oliver does enjoy time with her; Being around wildlife, looking at galleries etc. He doesn't see her often since NSW is protective of her. Queensland {Jack Irwin} Queensland and him get along through a love of sport {Mostly AFL, Cricket, Soccer. Rugby isn't that popular in Victoria}. They're pretty competitive with sport but they like brothers. Jack left NSW 8 years after Oliver did, following his 'older brother's' footsteps. South Australia {Amelia Finniss} & Kangaroo Island {Lucas Finniss} Relations with these two are mostly like the others. Victoria helps provide resources from the agriculture {Wheat farming and Cattle Grazing} since most of South Australia isn't used for agriculture. Amelia is older than Oliver since she was established 4th out of the states so she treats him as a sports rival but he likes her more in a romantic way. Northern Territory {Ethan Yunupingu} Victoria doesn't have much interaction with Northern Territory but they both love their Aussie Rules Footy which is the only thing they have in common. When the states do come together they go back to their aboriginal roots, most of these organised by Ethan himself and Oliver likes it when they talk as he can see how Ethan is. Western Australia {Noah Forrest} WA and Vic's relationship is mostly mining and agriculture since they're on two different sides of the country. Victoria and Western Australia have had gold rushes and WA has a very large mining industry so Victoria and the others get most of their iron there. WA is also a fan of Aussie Rules Footy {One of the most popular sport of the state} so the two get pretty competitive when it comes to it. {Cities and Regions in his state} Melbourne {Molly Fitzgerald} Melbourne is an 'older sister' figure to Victoria {Since Melbourne was established in 1835}. They both love sport and art but Melbourne can be boastful, having most footy teams and the home of most of the theatres, galleries etc in Victoria. They often play sport in the Melbourne Cricket Ground. Ballarat {Gracie Renée Fitzgerald} Victoria is an 'older brother' figure to Ballarat. Caring and protective of her since the Ballarat Gold rush and Eureka Stockade, he tries his best to be a good brother. Ballarat enjoys visits from Victoria because she gets lonely since Ballarat isn't as popular as it use to be. {Past Care Taker} England {Arthur Kirkland} Victoria's first encounter with England was when Captain Cook 'discovered' the east coast of Australia. In 1851, he became separate from the main and large colony New South Wales. He has a good relationship with him since he's still part of the Commonwealth of Australia, which is part of Arthur's commonwealth realm. {Ballarat and Melbourne belong to mikitheaussie on DeviantART} Brief History Lesson Victoria started as multiple groups of aboriginals {Grouply called the Koori} until the europeans {England & Netherlands} came and took over. Victoria started off as a part of the English convict colony, New South Wales until 1851. During his time as a convict state he saw many of the convict, espacially the Irish ones, run away into the bush and became bushrangers {Escaped convict who lived as theives in the bush} but none more famous than the Kelly Gang lead by Edward "Ned" Kelly, an Irish runaway convict. On the 1st of July,1851 an election was issued for the first Victorian Legislative Council and the independence from the colony of New South Wales. Later that year, Gold was found near Ballarat, at Bendigo and later other sites. This triggered one of the biggest gold rush in the world has ever had. The new colony grew in population and economic power. In 10 years, the population grew from 76,000 to 540,000 and gold was found including "richest shallow alluvial goldfield in the world" and the largest gold nugget. Victoria, in a decade, produced one third of the world's gold input. Many immigrants from different nations, especially from Ireland & China, China mostly worked in Bendigo, Victoria. Although little racism was directed at the Chinese, it wasn't as bad as New South Wales with the riots but there was a riot in 1857. Due to the conditions, an outbreak of typhoid at Buckland Valley in 1854 killed over 1,000 miners. In 1854, a rebellion started amongst the miners against the government because of the mining taxes {The Eureka Stockade}. Although this was crushed by the British Troops, it was reformed and extended. In a short time, Imperial Parliament granted Victoria responsible government with the passage of the Colony of Victoria Act 1855 and surprisingly some of the leaders of the Eureka rebellion went on to become members of the Victorian Parliament. The 1st foreign military action by Victoria was to send troops and a ship to New Zealand as a part of the Maori Wars. In 1901, Victoria became part of The Commonwealth of Australia {Now a federation}. As a result of the gold rush, Melbourne became the financial centre of Australia & New Zealand and 1901 and 1927, while Canberra was being built, Melbourne was the capital and the largest city at the time.